


Vid: I'll Stand By You

by cosmic_llin



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Devotion, F/F, Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Video, Vids with Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: Let me see you through.





	Vid: I'll Stand By You

**Song:**  I'll Stand By You, by the Pretenders

 **Download:[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2za7gws0a5zolg7/The%20Worst%20Witch%20-%20I%27ll%20Stand%20By%20You%20-%20Llin.mp4)**  and subtitles  **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bhb1k9dd4z9ci4d/The%20Worst%20Witch%20-%20I%27ll%20Stand%20By%20You%20-%20Llin.srt.txt)**.

**Reblog:[HERE](http://cosmic-llin.tumblr.com/post/173607535895/song-ill-stand-by-you-by-the-pretenders)**

 


End file.
